


"Merry Christmas, babe."

by atl_chey



Series: Pack mom Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is in deep shit, F/M, M/M, Stiles hates holidays, Stiles is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Stiles wakes up to an empty house beside a screaming Claudia and is NOT happy.





	"Merry Christmas, babe."

“Your turn,” Stiles grumbled, rolling over to hit Derek’s chest, only to be met with cold sheets instead.

Theo, the dumbass that he is, had come in some contact with a wolfsbane poison and somehow infected the whole fucking house, and no matter what Derek and Peter both bathed him in, nothing worked. By the following morning, Theo infected the whole house. 

Now let's add a baby into the mess, who was teething, and not being able to heal right away because, for some unknown damn reason, she hasn’t shown signs of anything, but Peter said Derek was the same way when he was younger, and convinced Talia he was a human. Until he saw Laura shift, and then, of course, Derek tried everything in his power to shift, and shift he did, but he ended up hurting himself. Because he  _ just had to be like Laura _ .

Then of course now because the whole house is infested with whatever the fuck Theo brought home, and the baby teething, let’s add in Isaac. It was close to the anniversary of his father, so he had night terrors, and sometimes even in the middle of the day. Of course, now you can add in Liam and his behavioral issues, again, because no one knows what’s triggering the kid, and he won’t tell anyone. But don’t forget Jackson, whose having trouble controlling the Kanima part of him. Aiden and Ethan who are having trouble combining their bodies. Scott and Allison who were getting frisky in the bedroom, and no one knew for the past five months, has now come to Stiles about missing her period. 

Cora who was having trouble controlling her shifts, and Malia who was almost pulled away from the human surface by the animal inside her. Peter who was fucking creepy  _ again.  _ Not to mention, that Adrian Harris was mentioned to be seen around town. Like what the fuck? Erica, poor Erica. The girl was having attacks, and episodes again, and she was constantly sick. Someone had to usually break a bone in her body to trigger the healing. Oh, and they were taking in a new wolf. Something about abandoning him.

Now, let’s add Stiles, the poor sleep-deprived human. He couldn’t even tell you when the last time he got a full nights sleep was. If it wasn’t Claudia, it was Isaac. Derek even woke up from nightmares about the house fire all those years ago, and Stiles was there to comfort him.

The crying got louder in the baby monitor, and Stiles wanted to cry himself. He was tired and stressed, and fucking Christmas was two days away, and the tree wasn’t up. Stiles didn’t even get a chance to shop for anyone yet. The house wasn’t decorated, Stiles had nothing planned, and Lydia was getting on his nerves.

“I’m coming, baby.” He sighed, getting out of bed, and walking across the hall towards his daughter.  _ Where the fuck was Derek? _

Pushing open his daughter's door, he frowned at the screaming child. He never wanted to go through this again. It pained him too much. The wolves could only take so much of her pain away without actually hurting herself or them, just because of how small she was. Stiles hated that he couldn’t do much.

“C’mon baby, let’s go get you a teething ring.” he sighed, picking her up, holding a hand to the back of her head.

Walking carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen, he flipped on the light, glaring at the red numbers on the clock in the kitchen stove.  _ 4:03am _ . Shuffling over to the refrigerators freezer, he pulled it open and pulled out one of the frozen rings, before letting it slam shut. Handing it over to her tiny fingers, he turned the light off, and walked back upstairs.

It was cold for California’s usually warm status. But they lived in northern California where they got snow, and it had already snowed a total of six feet since the beginning of November. Claudia  _ loved  _ playing in the snow. The puppies had her out whenever Stiles allowed them to, as long as their homework was done.

Peering into every room along the way, he was upset to find  _ every room empty,  _ and no sign of any of his family. But he was thankful, because that meant he’d be able to sleep until at least  _ 6am,  _ and Isaac wouldn’t be home, and screaming himself awake by  _ 4:45. _

“Where the fuck is everyone?” He questioned himself, going back into Claudia’s room to grab her blanket, plushie, and bottle.

“I’m going to kill your father.” He grumbled to the little girl before retreating back to his own room, and swaddling her in the blankets. Surrounding her in pillows before turning the television on, putting on  _ Paw Patrol. _

Fixing his own pillow, and throwing his blanket over top of them both, he placed an arm around his daughter just in case. Watching her contently mouth at the teething ring, while the animated dogs helped Santa save Christmas. 

He must’ve fallen asleep, because when he woke up, it was  _ 8:37am _ , Claudia was passed out next to him, and the sun was just rising. He sighed, and checked his phone, seeing several missed calls from Derek, and text messages from every single member of his pack in the last four hours. One text stood out the most.

_ From: Sourwolf _

_ 3:59 am _

_ I’m sure Claudia has you up by now, I have the pack, I’ll be home for breakfast. I’m sorry, I love you, I’m taking care of everything. _

What the actual fuck? Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. Taking care of what? He didn’t know, but at this point, he didn’t care either. He thought about calling Derek after he checked the rest of his messages and listened to the missed calls, but he heard shuffling downstairs. 

“Shut up you moron, I think there still sleeping.” He heard someone yell, he was positive it was Jackson though. 

“Fuck off, how the hell are you gonna tell mom that you broke Allison’s wrist?”

It took them  _ almost five fucking hours _ to fix Allison’s broken wrist? Why the fuck did the whole pack have to go? Is this what Derek meant? Frowning he got up, making sure there was no way Claudia could get out of bed, and left the room.

“Where have you all been?” He glared at them, as they slowly filed into the house, while he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, mom.,” Jackson mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

“Good morning, baby.” Derek smiled carrying in a big box, already wrapped.

“Mhm, yeah,  _ ‘good morning, baby _ ’ my fucking ass. Where the fuck were all of you?” He seethed, stepping away from the stairs.

“Do you have any idea how it was for me to wake up, alone, and then when I check on everyone no one is fucking home beside the baby? A screaming baby who whimpered and cried in pain until she fell asleep? No one being there to take away her pain?  _ Looking for you _ ? I hope you have a good damn excuse as to where the hell you went.” He continued.

“We didn’t want to wake you up.” Derek looked ashamed.

“Could’ve left a fucking note, Derek.”

“I sent a text.”

“Like I’m really gonna check my damn phone when I’m trying to take care of a baby.”

“I’m sorry.”

Stiles didn’t even feel bad for yelling at any of them, he was pissed nonetheless. He didn’t even say sorry when Theo helped Liam bring in the tree. Didn’t feel sorry when they started to pile boxes in the living room that were wrapped.

“We went shopping.” Corey grimaced, putting down a stack of boxes next to the ones Isaac had brought in.

“Mom’s mad,” Derek whispered quietly, pulling Corey into his embrace.

“Why?”

“I really appreciate you going Christmas shopping, really I do. Do any of you understand why I’m mad about being gone for hours?”

“No?”

“What about Allison’s wrist breaking?”

“Jackson’s fault.”

“She’s fine.”

“You guys literally cannot go  _ anywhere _ without causing someone else pain, can you?” He questioned, seeing Allison herself come in supporting a purple cast.

“We didn’t go grocery shopping, we were hoping you would.”

“Of course you did!”

“Lydia and Cora planned everything. Erica wrote the shopping list.” Boyd smiled softly at him, hoping it would make things better.

“We did the shopping, everyone sort of shopped for everyone, so it’s not like picking a name out of a hat thing. We got the tree. Peter, the boys and I are gonna do the outside, while the girls did the inside.” Derek spoke calmly.

“This doesn’t mean that any of you are in the clear, besides Claudia.”

As if on cue to hear her name being called, she started to cry. Stiles felt it as an accomplishment. Usually, since she started teething, she hasn’t slept for more than three hours at a shot.

“I’ll go get her,” Liam mumbled, sneaking past Stiles and up the stairs, coming down a few moments later with a sniffling baby instead.

Derek smiled, reaching out to take her from Scott’s youngest bitten beta. “There’s daddy’s pretty girl.” He kissed her head, bouncing her slightly in his arms. She was his pride and joy after all.

Stiles sighed, he wasn’t winning this. He couldn’t stay mad at his family forever. He loved them too much. Unfortunately for him, Lydia shoved a notebook in his hands. Flipping through it, it was everything he needed for the next few days. Including the shopping list. Lydia decided what all could be made in the next few days for the stress to go smoothly. Where to get certain items that she or the pack wanted.

“Fine, I’m taking Allison with me.” Sighing Stiles turned to go up the stairs to get ready to go shopping. He didn’t need Derek’s card since they had gotten married and finally got Stiles name put on the accounts. The only thing he refused to let Derek help him out with, was his student loans. He wanted to go to college, he wanted to be the one to pay for it. They were online anyways, Stiles made sure of it.

But what he didn’t know, was Derek’s present to him was, in fact, paying off next semester. Derek knew Stiles would kill him, so he had two days to think of something to get himself off the hook. Derek thought about letting him sleep, but he knew Stiles would have a fit. Derek knew he was screwed either way, so that’s why he booked a vacation. Hoping that Stiles would forgive him then.

Walking himself up the stairs with Derek and Claudia to follow, Stiles lead them to the master bedroom. Flipping the light on for the closet, he opened the door as Derek laid Claudia on the bed and began to tickle her tummy.

“Was it really hard to just wake me up and say ‘hey babe, I’m taking the kids, I’ll be back?” Stiles questioned, coming out with a new diaper, wipes, and clothes for Claudia, handing them to Derek before retreating back into the closet for his own clothes.

“Stiles, you needed your sleep.” Derek sighed and began to change his squirmy daughter.

“Yeah, and I thought my husband would’ve been home and in bed at four this morning. Guess life is full of surprises, huh.” He said, poking his head out to glare at him.

“You needed help with Christmas, between the kids, and classes, and the house. I thought I was being helpful.”

“You were, and believe me, I’m thankful, but I was scared out of my mind when I saw no one was home and in bed.” He sighed, walking out of the closet and flipping the light off and began to dress himself.

“This was supposed to be a surprise, but Lydia’s already sent out text after text, and everyone in town that’s basically family is coming. Literally, all you have to do is go shopping.” Derek smiled, once he had successfully got pants on Claudia’s bottom. The child  _ hated _ pants, and it was a literal chore just to get them on her. 

“You guys were busy in the last few hours, then,” Stiles mumbled, leaning over Claudia’s tiny body for a kiss.

“Yeah,” Derek muttered, kissing him back as their daughter whined below them.

“Who could forget little princess?” Derek soon pulled away, and picked up the little girl, pressing kisses to her cheeks, making the girl giggle, and fist Derek’s hair between her tiny fingers.

"Guess I should get going, huh?" 

"Yeah, we plan to decorate and clean the house while your gone, we've even brought in Sidekicks. Corey, Mason, Hayden, Brett, Lori, their all coming to help clean the house, in return, we invite them back over for Christmas dinner, which I've already agreed to." Derek smiled.

"What about Charlie? Think he's ready to live in the house?"

Charlie was the new wolf they were taking in, he's been residing in the hospital for a week now, just to make sure he was okay, while Melissa ran test after test on him. He was uncomfortable with all the wolves at once, so they've been sending two a day to greet him. So far, Stiles knows Charlie thinks that Claudia is the cutest thing he's ever seen and that Liam, as well as Theo and Isaac, are jealous. Stiles thinks it's funny, Derek does not and has already punished Liam for teasing him.

"Charlie is coming with Melissa, I've already called and asked. He thinks it would be wonderful to come  _home."_ Derek smiled.

"Really don't understand why Corey and Mason just don't move in," Stiles muttered, following Derek down the stairs.

"That's something we can discuss tonight, maybe ask them Christmas morning." 

"Mom? I'm hungry."

"There is fucking cereal, Ethan," Derek growled. He gave them all specific instructions to  _not_ bother Stiles until  _after_ Christmas.

"Fine," He grumbled, turning around. "I'll just go eat Jackson."

"That is fucking disgusting, no you will not!"

"Oh, but Theo and Liam can fuck? Allison and Scott can fuck? Erica and Boyd can literally walk out covered in cum. But when Jackson and I do it, it's disgusting?" Ethan edged on.

"Because you and Jackson don't know when to stop, nor do you bathe yourselves after. You come downstairs smelling like a fucking porn star. At least Erica and Boyd have clothes on. "

"Aiden fucking takes nudes and nothing is ever said to him, and Peter walks the house nude!"

"I don't care, Peter has a whole floor to himself, and Aiden's bedroom door is always shut. You will  _not eat Jackson out in this house._ " Stiles glared at the two who stood in the doorway smirking to themselves.

"But we're standing under roses, how about now?"

Since they couldn't use mistletoe, they had decided to use roses for their kisses, or apparently fucking as Jackson and Ethan wanted to use it as. So far, it was the only thing going for Christmas in the house, and Derek thought it was the stupidest thing ever, but it made Stiles happy, so that's all that mattered. It made the family happy, and Derek considered that a win.

"I do not take nudes!" Aiden fought back, coming into the house, carrying a stack of boxes that over towered his sight to see.

"Liar! You sent them to me once!"

"Those were your own nudes, dipshit. I tried using them as blackmail!"

Grumbling in defeat, Ethan retreated into the kitchen in search of the food that he knew was in the cabinets, if he'd just looked. Stiles sighed in content, smiling as the argument finally dropped. There was so much shit that he and Derek did, but no one would ever have to know thanks to soundproof walls Derek insisted on. 

"You need to talk to them about nudes, Der, it just has to get out to one wrong person, and god only knows what kind of shit storm that would create." Stiles sighed, wrapping his hands around Derek's waist.

"I will." He sighed himself, kissing Stiles forehead, and letting him go.

"Promise me!" Stiles called out, as Allison dragged him out of the house for the long awaited food shopping trip.


End file.
